Hospital
by Erikssecretlover
Summary: Stupid title...didn't know what to call it. Elphaba and Fiyero get together while Elphaba is in the hospital.


Elphaba awoke in a hospital bed with a huge pain in her head. She closed her eyes. She tried to sit up, but a strong pair of hands gently pushed her back down. She tried again, but the same thing happened.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that," said a voice, which sounded vaguely familiar. Elphaba slowly opened her eyes, to see Fiyero standing beside her bed.

"What happened," she asked slowly.

"You fell off the ledge of Suicide Canal," said Fiyero.

"How did I get here?"

"I pulled you out and brought you here."

"Thank you," said Elphie, "you saved my life."

Fiyero smiled. "Well I couldn't let you drown. What kind of a friend would I be if I did that?" Elphaba cracked a smile. She tried to prop herself up, but to no avail. She yelped in pain, when her back hit the mattress.

"You okay," asked Fiyero, panicked.

"Yeah. It's just my back and shoulders." Fiyero moved closer to the bed.

"Can you sit up for a minute?"

"I think so…why?"

Fiyero smiled a little. "I think I can help your shoulders feel a bit better."

"I'd like that," said Elphie, smiling slightly. Elphie, with Fiyero's help, sat up in the bed. Fiyero crawled into the bed and sat behind her. He slowly, gently massaged Elphaba's shoulders. She visibly relaxed against him and a small moan escaped her lips. Fiyero smiled to himself, glad that she was enjoying herself.

After about 15 minutes, Elphaba was sound asleep. Fiyero repositioned himself and Elphie, so that he was leaning against the headboard with Elphaba lying between his legs. Her head was resting against his chest. Minutes later Fiyero was also asleep.

A couple of hours later Elphaba woke up with a strange feeling in her stomach. Something was off…different. She suddenly realized that there was someone in the bed with her. She lifted herself up high enough to turn around. When she saw it was Fiyero, she gently layed back down. She loved that he stayed with her. Minutes later Fiyero stirred.

"Fiyero," Elphie whispered.

"Hmmm," said Fiyero, "you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she paused, "just a bit uncomfortable."

Fiyero shifted slightly, hoping Elphaba would become more comfortable. "Better," he whispered.

"Mhm." Suddenly Elphaba felt extremely cold, she snuggled closer to Fiyero.

"Cold?" Elphie nodded. Fiyero chuckled. "Here," he said as he pulled a blanket over her.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him.

"No problem." Underneath the blanket Fiyero took Elphaba's hand in his. She tensed a bit at his touch. He noticed and whispered in her ear, "It's okay."

She looked up at him. "What about Glinda?"

"We're over."

"Does _she_ know that?"

"I'll tell her first thing tomorrow, when she comes to visit you."

"Not in the room with me though. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Okay," he whispered before kissing her forehead. Elphaba closed her eyes. A small smile played on her lips.

The next day Elphaba was sitting up in her hospital bed, happily chatting with Fiyero. "You really got trapped in a secret passageway for two days," asked Elphie in disbelief. Fiyero nodded, causing her to laugh. "How did you get out?"

"I just kept banging on the walls and yelling as loud as I could. Finally someone heard me and helped me get out."

"Was it scary?"

"Yeah. Has anything like that ever happened to you?"

"Not that I can remember." Elphaba sighed.

"What's wrong," asked Fiyero.

"Nothing," she replied quietly. He knew she was lying. He was about to ask her again, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Elphie. The door slowly opened to reveal Glinda.

"How are you feeling," asked Glinda.

"A lot better than when I first woke up." She smiled.

"Fiyero, can I talk to you in hall for a minute?" Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged curious glances. Fiyero got up and followed Glinda into the hallway.

"What do you want to talk about," asked Fiyero, slowly.

"Us." At this Fiyero gave her a confused look. "I think it's better if we are just friends. I like you Fiyero, I really do, but I like someone else more."

"I am so glad you said that."

"Why?"

"Because I like Elphaba."

"Oh Fiyero, that's wonderful!" Glinda hugged Fiyero, thankful that they both felt the same way. The two walked back into the room, feeling much better than they had before.

"Congratulations," said Glinda happily.

"On what?" Elphaba was more than a little confused.

"On you finally getting a boyfriend!" She glanced at Fiyero, receiving a slight nod. She turned back to Glinda with a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks" The girls shared a hug. "So…who's your new boyfriend?"

"What would make you think that I had a new boyfriend?" Elphaba made a face."Glinda, I know how you are. Who is he?"

"Boq," she said quietly, blushing furiously. Elphie smiled. _I knew they'd end up together_.

"That's wonderful," said Elphie happily, "he really is a great guy. He's always been the sweetest person."

"Yeah…um…I have to go. I have lunch plans." She smiled as she left the room.

"Wow…that went better than expected," said Elphaba. Fiyero took her hand in his, smiling. She smiled shyly. "How long until I can leave the hospital?"

"Umm…I'm not sure. Probably not too much longer."

"Good. I don't think I can take it in here much longer," she said, sighing. She made a move to get out of the bed. Fiyero got up and stood by Elphie. As she stepped onto the floor, she leaned against his shoulder for support. She hadn't been on her feet for a few days, so she was a little unsteady on her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She fell back into his arms.

"Whoa. You should lie down," he said gently. He lifted Elphie bridal style and placed her back in bed. "Get some rest." He gently kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_A few days later_

"Finally," said Elphaba, as she walked out of the hospital, "I was getting sick of that place." Fiyero chuckled.

"I was getting sick of it too." Elphaba gave him a look. "What? I was in there every day with you, for most of the day."

"I know. And I appreciated the company." She smiled.

"Wanna get something to eat," he asked suddenly.

"Sure."

"Let's go to that sandwich shop down the street." Elphaba nodded, sliding her hand into his. They walked down the street to the sandwich shop.


End file.
